From Me To You
by Ris Fallon
Summary: Miyako reflects her thoughts on a budding relationship and it's strange beginnings with a certain goggle-bearing boy she's always come to heads with before. But now, it seems like some thing's changed. And it's all his fault!
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **I think this is going to be the prologue of a much longer Daiyako story. I mean, I haven't really seen that many stories for it, despite its popularity in forums. So I thought, why not? I've liked the idea of the couple for a very long time. I'm going to leave this chapter up for a while, as a one-shot entry, and if a lot of people ask me to continue, I will. I have a few ideas in mind already, but I won't do it till I have about 5 reviews. I want to know my stories are being read, that's all. It's not really about being 'greedy' or anything, it's about not wanting to waste my time.

* * *

You know, it's really funny... the kinds of things that "get" to me. I've saved the world. On a few occasions, though saving the world is saving the world no matter how many times the cycle repeats itself. I've fought the meanest of mean Digimon, unclogged my brother's gross hair clumps from the drain, helped pull my best friend out of the darkness, used the Digital world as a dating service, snuck a candy bar from my parents' shop without paying, tried bribe my siblings to cover my shifts to go to the digital world despite my parents' blatant disapproval... What I mean is, I've done a lot, you know? Nothing should surprise me anymore. Nothing should make my heart race with fear and thrill and adrenaline all at once but a good battle and a race for time.

But none of that is happening now, so I don't really get it.

_Aren't I stronger than this?_

But then you come over. And you're laughing, smiling like you always are. Bright and cheerful, even if you are a bit of an idiot. Honest, innocent... if a bit foolish and annoying sometimes. So you're fire, burning up the insecurities that might form within that perfectly-shampooed head of yours. And I'm water, flowing and ebbing and slowly wearing down any opposition. But sometimes I get a bit out of control. Maybe we have that in common– our recklessness, love of danger, love of friends,...and our fear that we won't be able to handle it if it gets to be too much.

_So maybe we aren't that different, after all..._

Sometimes I think those differences define our worlds. I mean, c'mon! Get real. Guys like you don't like girls like me. Jocks and geeks don't mingle on the dating scene. And we've proved that, haven't we? Our constant bickering, and one-sided wars that Hikari and Takeru and Iori always have to break up? And it's resulted in some not-very-pretty outcomes, if I remember right.

Still got that bruise? I still say you deserved it.

But then... you hugged me. I was crying, and you kissed me. Not a movie kiss. You know, with the full tongue and make-out session that totally kills a moment. A sweet one. A quick one. And then you looked at me for a really long time before you hugged me. I never pushed you away. Everything in my mind that had been screaming against Sora and Taichi's idle teasing had been gagged, silenced by that peck on the lips. It didn't matter. My body, my mind was numb as we stood like that. It was raining, but we couldn't tell because of the tree we had sought shelter under running home from school.

I think it would've been a little more noticeable for each of us if not for the other.

I remember my mind screamed out one, single protest before it shut down.

_BUT THIS IS DAISUKE-KUN!!_

But did it matter who it was? Sure... I'd had crushes before. Ken, and Michael, and Wallace was really cute too. There was that adorable Russian boy me and Sora met, and a couple guys in my chem class that I pretty much promised myself to never look at again after almost exploding the classroom doing an experiment with them. But this... felt..._different_. Even though it was Daisuke-kun, it didn't feel awkward or strange.

It felt..._right_.

Once I thought that, my brain stopped fighting. I stopped caring. I leaned my face into your chest and cried. I didn't care if my glasses fogged up. I didn't care what anyone thought about Miyako Inoue crying to a kid a grade younger and a decade more immature. I cried because my efforts with Ken had failed– for now, anyways. I cried because I was happy you kissed me, and scared. All sorts of scared.

I mean, I was terrified of what Mantarou would do to this goggle-headed soccer freak!

_And I just let it happen._

Why'd you have to kiss me? Why'd you have to stand there with me, let me cry, sigh and shelter me from the wind and rain as my body shook with tears? Why'd you have to prove to me what I already knew about you– that there was so much more than a dull-minded dolt sharing that brain of yours?

Why'd you have to make me fall in love with you, Daisuke?


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone! I was actually a little worried there, I mean... how often is it I get more than one or two reviews? So when I signed on and saw not 1, but _all requested five_ I was pretty ecstatic. I had to play around with this chapter a bit. I wasn't sure if I should change the narration style or not, but since people seemed to like the first chapter, I'll try be consistent. Feel free to point out any errors or inconsistencies, please. I've been having some issues with that in my writing recently. I'd like to have at least two reviews per chapter now, just to keep me going. If I don't get feed back, I just can't stay interested.

**Added note:** There are nicknames in here that you're probably not familiar with, because they are from role play forums over the years. Need some clarification? Just send me a PM, I'd be happy to help. I've just grown accustomed to thinking them.

* * *

It all started with prom. Well, as far as I can tell. Maybe it started before that, but my story starts here, in Hikari's room with teen magazines strewn across her and Taichi's floor. After giving the place a once over, Taichi had evacuated the premises and left the girl stuff to, well, the girls. We called Sora over, but she couldn't come over till dinner time. That gave us at least an hour of floundering among prom guides, trying to find something I could afford on the salary I got from working in my parent's department store.

"What about this one," Hikari suggested, pointing to one page that had fallen open on accident when I pushed its magazine out of the way to reach the one under it. All these had cost me a fortune at the store– just another unfortunate prom expense. The dress, by the way, that she had pointed to was a pretty silk lavender one. Strapless, but not skanky or sleezy. But one look at the price caption made me wish I hadn't had lunch.

"Only if I plan on paying off my debt till I'm forty," I replied sadly, sighing as I laid down on the carpeted floor. This was becoming quite a project. And I refused to look at her face. She would have lent me money. Mimi would have flat out bought the dress and hid the receipt from me. But I couldn't bring myself to ask, to suggest...

My pride tends to get in the way of any real progress, I've realized.

"I'm sure we'll find something," Hikari assured me. Her tone was comforting. She's always had that ability to make a crummy situation seem not-so-bad, ever since I first met her. I sighed again– perhaps a little over dramatically- and pushed myself back up. "Why don't we take a break," she suggested cheerfully. Poromon and Tailmon, interpreting 'break' as 'food time', seemed to like that idea. So I accepted Hikari's offered hand and let her help me get to my feet. We left the abandoned magazines lying around. We'd face the demons when we had some food in our stomachs, we silently agreed.

"Me and Nii-san ordered pizza for lunch," Hikari said, making some idle chit chat as we sat down in front of the television. She grabbed the half-emptied pizza box from the table and set it between us. "Kaa-san doesn't like it when we order in, really, so let's finish it before she gets home." There was a twinkle in her amber eyes that made me smile. She was trying to make me not worry so much. It was just another dress, no big deal.

But I couldn't help but think that it was.

There was a cartoon on the screen. Taichi must have been watching it when he skipped out of the house to escape prom planning. Hikari flipped on the news. I don't know why, but Hikari has this thing about the news. She only watches regular television shows for maybe an hour. The news is always on when I visit, unless Taichi has control of the remote.

I swear, that's the only time I think I've ever seen Hikari annoyed at her big brother.

I knew better than to ask for a channel change, so I just dug into the pizza. We set aside a couple pieces each for the digimon– they're like bottomless pits, as Takeru once said!– before munching ourselves. We lapsed into a comfortable silence. That's how it was with Hikari. A few laughs, a few jokes and small talk, but she was really a quiet person. I respect that. Sometimes, I wish I could _be_ that. But it'll never happen.

There was no interesting news that day– car accidents are every day news in Tokyo, and besides: there are very few stories out there that can top the one caused by the Digimon in the real world a few years ago. Everything seems so dull after that, although I'm not sure if that's a relief or not. I guess it really depends on the day I'm having.

I expected the time to drag on. I don't know why, but I did. So I was really surprised when, after what seemed like no time at all, the doorbell sounded. Hikari and I both jumped, though she scrambled to her feet and ran to the door, yelling "I'm coming, hold on!" as she did. I just sat there, twisted around so I could see whoever entered. Was it really the end of the news hour already? It must have been, because a red-haired girl... I mean, young woman (She was nearing her twenties, after all) came in bearing a bag of magazines. I groaned. Not more, please!

"Don't give me that look, Miyako," Sora teased jokingly, sitting on the floor beside me. She tipped the bag upside down, and it's contents tumbled onto the living room floor. I just looked at them doubtfully. Nothing in there, I knew, would be mine. Except in my dreams, the ones where I thought I was Mimi's sister living in a castle.

Those were very rare, insane, fleeting dreams, mind you. Reality was much more regular.

"Sora," I sighed, trying not to sound like I'd lost every thread of patience I owned (though Hikari knew that had happened hours ago). "I'll just borrow something. Or get it off the wrack." I cringed at what Mimi would say to that– buying a prom dress, or wedding dress, from the wrack was a sin in the fashion diva's eye. "These are so expensive..."

"I missed your birthday, didn't I," Sora asked casually, thumbing through one catalogue. Her eyes came to rest on a simple, elegant red dress. Smooth and shining satin, fringed with glimmering sequins along its hem, and a single, two-inch thick shoulder strap. Nothing like that, I was sure, belonged in my wardrobe. Especially when I was going stag.

"Sora..." I tried again, but this time Hikari cut me off.

"I didn't get you a present either. I was at my Obaa-san's the day of your party." A small smile, what would have been sympathetic if the same scheming gleam Taichi's eyes held wasn't present. I narrowed my eyes at her through my glasses, but that only made her smile widen. For such a sweet girl, she sure was evil.

Okay, maybe she wasn't, but you know what? This is my story. I'll cry if I want to.

"Guys," I tried protest, but they'd turned their backs to me. Sora had grabbed one magazine and had flipped open to a page not unlike the lavender dress we'd spotted in Hikari's room. I think it was the same magazine, actually. They were muttering so I couldn't hear, and Hikari nodded enthusiastically. A bad, bad sign.

And the next thing I knew, I was being dragged into the local outlet mall with Hikari on one side and Sora on the other with their arms linked through mine. We made a very sad looking human chain, with a pouting, protesting computer geek (That's me) in the middle of an athletic beauty (Sora) and a slender cutie (Hikari). Let me tell you, the highlight of my day was definitely not trying to get through the doors, though it would have been more amusing if I was watching rather than being squished and jostled.

"This is absurd," I muttered grumpily, trying to adjust my glasses by wriggling my nose (as my arms were immobile). My friends pretended not to hear me. Or rather, they ignored everything I was saying as they push-pulled me in the direction of the store they had set in mind. So I continued ranting, knowing eventually Hikari, at least, would try stem the flow of bitter resentment before it turned into seething hatred.

"It'll be fun," Hikari said to me soothingly, though I was _anything_ but soothed. I expected Mimi to drag me to the mall. But from Sora and Hikari, it felt like betrayal. I let out a long, over exaggerated sigh as they lured me into the first store with false promises of making it as quick and painless as possible. I knew better, because after the dress, there was make up and bags and shoes to worry about too.

"Over here," Sora ordered, steering us towards a partitioned section stocked to overflowing with sequined, glittering, flashy dresses. Oh, the horrors of prom, I thought. And I was actually killing myself to be a part of this? I cast a sideways glance at each of my friends, and found it hard to still be resentful towards them. They weren't even going– Sora being too old, and Hikari being too young to go without being invited– and yet they were getting so excited. _For me_, I realized. And suddenly, I felt like garbage for arguing with them.

Sora had wondered off to flit from rack to rack, occasionally holding one up for me and Hikari to inspect. And I made it my job to look half-way enthused whenever Hikari tapped my arm and pointed to a dress, asking me if I thought it was pretty. Would it do? How about we look over there...

"Ooh, Miya," Sora, I swear, squealed from a few racks down. It actually took me a moment to realize who it was. Sora did _not_, in my memory, ever squeal before that moment. Hikari blinked too, so I don't think I was completely alone in my amazement. "Come here, come _here!_"

Almost reluctantly, Hikari and I abandoned our search for the 'perfect' dress to see what Sora had found. And I say reluctant because neither of us were entirely sure we wanted to know what had made Sora sound _so_ like Mimi at that moment.

"I think they've been talking on the phone too much," Hikari murmured quietly, making me giggle. She'd read my thoughts perfectly.

"Look at this," Sora said, pulling from the rack a dress that her hand had been resting on, presumably, since she called my name. I had braced myself for the pinks or blues that the department seemed to be stuffed with, but my breath seemed to catch in my throat when my eyes registered just what she was holding. Ooookay, so it wasn't the lavender satin beauty Hikari and I had both shot secret, longing glances at while we were dress shopping from the Yagami apartment, but it was still beautiful.

Red. Faux Silk. A halter top that tied in a charming knot at the base of the wearer's neck. And a modest-looking cut that went mid-calf. A thigh-high slit made it look not-so-modest. I loved it.

"But you know I can't afford that," I said almost despairingly, having to stem a moan of longing as I took the fabric in my hands. I didn't own anything _nearly_ this exquisite. And everyone knew it. I could see Hikari next to me, arms folded across her stomach and a frown tugging at her lips. I knew a silent discussion was going on between the two other Chosen while I gazed at the dress that in all rights, I shouldn't have ever gotten. But then the dress was being tugged out of my hands and draped over Sora's tennis-toned arm.

"That's okay. We can," she said simply, marching off to the register. Hikari took my hand when I tried stop Sora. It was like my funeral march, each foot step on the tiled floor echoing in my mind. The numbers on that tag were mind boggling.

"Look at it this way," Hikari said gently as we followed the redhead at a more leisurely pace. Well, _my_ slowness was in morning for my dignity and pride. Hikari's was a nonchalant, keep-Miya-company kinda stride. She waited till I had raised my head a fraction of an inch to continue. "We won't get you holiday presents for a year, if it'll make you feel better. You won't owe us a cent by your next birthday," she smiled. I sighed, but didn't protest when Sora came back laden with a shopping bag. I merely thanked her. A few dozen times, maybe. Nothing much.

"Let's stop at a Payless to get your shoes," Sora suggested as we exited the store and entered the main mall, though our arms weren't linked this time. I had convinced myself somehow that this might actually be pretty entertaining. I always liked shopping, even though I never had enough money set aside to do it. Why not treat myself a tiny bit, just for prom, which was supposed to be the biggest night before a girl's wedding? Besides, it was a lot easier than arguing. Sora smiled at me, and I could see she was trying not to laugh at the confused look on my face. "We don't want the price tags to give poor Miya a heart attack."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** So how's this whole "first person perspective" thing going for me? I've been rereading the Twilight series and The Host (all by Stephanie Meyer), and I've admired her writing style for a while now. I've never been a big fan of first person narrative, but she makes it work without you even realizing it. And I decided I wanna be able to do that too. Besides, it's helping me focus on one character instead of bouncing all over the place. As always, don't hesitate to point out mistakes or something, okay? And I know Miyako's a tiny bit angsty, but she IS a teenager now, and we all know how she gets when a boy is, or isn't as the case may be, in the picture. XD

* * *

By the time Sora dropped me off at home, I had done enough prom shopping to make me _never_ look back on the experience and wish I could do it again. Seriously. I had jewelry, make-up (the only thing they let me pay for with my own money), slender black heels, my dress draped over my shoulder, and some random other accessories in smaller bags that I had stuffed in the others so that I wouldn't drop it all.

"I'm home," I called out, though it didn't feel very necessary. I mean, I didn't exactly have a free hand, so I'd had to back into the door to shut it, and it closed with a very loud, echoing _snap_. Sure enough, Mantarou, my pain-in-the-butt big brother, peered his head around the corner of the apartment. His eyebrows were raised as he took in my burdened arms. It was only after Mom yelled at him to help me before I fell over that he came over and offered me a hand though. I gave him the bag with my shoes and jewelry (I didn't trust him with my dress.), and shook some feeling back into my now-free arm.

"What'd you do, get lost," he teased as he followed me to my room. I used to share it with one of my older sisters, but it was all mine now that she was attending uni. Mantarou ditched his load on my bed while I flipped on the light switch and made my way over to my closet. I wanted to hang this dress up right away, so I could stop imagining something horrible happening to it by accident.

"Of course not," I said a little testily. Mantarou seems to find teasing his sisters amusing, but I just find it really annoying. Can't he ever give it a rest? He knew that prom had been stressing me out all week.

"The dance is next week," he reminded me (as if I really needed the reminder), and the bed springs creaked. I turned in time to see him sitting down on my bed, and sighed loudly. Obviously this was a 'sibling talk'. I never looked forward to these very much. I was always at a disadvantage, as the youngest.

"Yea. I know," I said shortly, kicking off my shoes (I would've lost my balance trying at the door) and nudging them against the wall with my foot. My short answers didn't deter him though. Unfortunately, if they managed anything, they made him more determined to talk while I listened.

"Who're you getting all dolled up for," he asked, head cocked to one side, while I began straightening up my desk (it'd gotten messy in my desperate search for money before going to Hikari's that morning). I didn't reply. "I thought you were just going with your friends."

"I am," I replied, turning to face him with a small frown. I had a feeling I knew what he was suggesting– that I had a date I wasn't telling him about. It was hard to resist a snort of amusement. No one had even suggested wanting to go with me. "It's still a prom, Mantarou," I reminded him, abandoning my cleaning efforts and placing my hands on my hips.

"Yea, but–" He never finished his sentence, because I cut him off.

"There's no 'but'. We're all going, I don't wanna look like the girl who works at the convenient store, and Sora wouldn't let me try it anyway," I said sourly. I pulled on his arm and dragged him to his feet. "I don't have a date, and won't have one by next week. So sorry, but no. There's no guy for you to threaten and interrogate, Mantarou." I knew my voice, and my words, were acidic. He just blinked at me as I pushed him out of my room.

"Dinner's gonna be ready in half an hour," he muttered.

"I'm not hungry," I replied, and shut the door in his face.

I've learned something, being a part of a huge family. Siblings have this amazing ability to either put you in the best mood, or _destroy_ the best moods. They never can just leave things alone. They have to turn the world upside down, just for you, whether you want them to or not. Sure, I felt bad being so mean to Mantarou. But he'd get over it. The guilt would pass. I hadn't said anything particularly hateful, but I knew it was the tone that had hurt him. But honestly, he hurt me too. Even if unwittingly, he'd just shoved my biggest problem in my face in such a blunt way it was impossible to ignore.

Yea, I was going with my friends. And yea, I was really happy about that. I always had fun with Kisa and Ami. But the truth was, I really had been hoping a guy would ask me. Or even suggest it. Just one, any guy would've been fine. Just one person who didn't see me as the computer geek would've made my week complete. Sure, shopping was fun, but I guess I would have enjoyed it more if I was dressing to impress instead of to pass the formal dress code and be allowed inside.

I sighed, throwing myself on my bed.

Siblings made my life way more complicated than it had to be. And that, coming from a girl who helped save the world. Well, with her friends' help (of course). I screamed into my pillow. So aggravating!

I growled at the sound of a knock on the door. "Go away," I ordered, throwing my pillow over my head. What was I so upset about, anyway? Sure I was annoyed by the attempted confrontation, but... it wasn't as though anything _bad_ had happened. My sister's voice came from the other side of the door. She didn't open it, for which I was grateful. I wasn't up for another sibling chat.

"Mom says to come out and eat."

"Is Manta still home?"

"...Yea?" She didn't see how it was relevant. Good, he didn't go blabbing to everyone. Not yet, anyway.

"I'll pass."

"Kyo!" She sounded as though she were going to argue, but I didn't reply to her exasperated cry. I rolled over and kept my eyes focused on my D-3 that sat on my bedside table. It made me sad. I missed it so much, and suddenly I needed to see Hawkmon so badly. I could hear my mother in the other room, demanding to know why I hadn't surfaced yet. Mantarou's low voice, and then my mother scolding him. I couldn't make out the words, but it still made me chuckle. But the red dress hanging so innocently in my closet caught my eye, and suddenly dread washed over me in crashing waves. It was like I couldn't breathe.

I didn't want to go to prom with just my friends, who's boyfriends were going to be part of the group (I hadn't mentioned that to my family, who would interpret that as a group date.), and be the fifth wheel. I wanted someone of my own to laugh and joke with, to wander off and dance with and leave early with when we got bored of watching our class act like raving idiots.

I never felt that way when I was with Takeru and Hikari, or Sora and Yamato. But maybe that was because they didn't link arms or hold hands very often. They acted like they always had, and never failed to include me in the conversation. Nothing felt different with them.

And that dress was taunting me, choking me with its simplistic beauty. I rolled off the bed, twisting to land on my feet before I could fall to the floor. I didn't want to stay in this room anymore, where the walls suddenly felt too close and the light too dark. I stuffed my feet in my sneakers and grabbed my D-3 from my table. I had just scrawled a note, saying where I was going, when I heard my mother's voice shrill, "Go apologize to your sister! She's worried enough about that silly dance without her fool of a brother making it worse!"

My heart leaped, but it was too late to avoid it now. The white light from the computer screen had already engulfed me, just as a knock sounded and my name could be heard from the other side of the door for the second time that night.

"I'm so dead," I muttered to nobody when my feet felt solid ground again. The sensation of being downloaded, for lack of a better word, was so strange and exhilarating all at once. It always sent a rush of adrenaline coursing through my system, even after all this time. It never got old. And that trill of fear never accompanied the joy now that the Digital world was forever safe from darkness. Thanks to us.

I didn't feel that joy today.

It was stupid, I know, that I let something like not having a date bother me so much. But I mean, every girl wants to be told their pretty by at least one guy in their lifetime, right? And here I was, in my second to last year of high school, and... only Chosen boys had shown any interest. And none in the country, I might add. Micheal had asked me on a date, as had that boy in Russia. Well, he'd asked me and Sora to lunch. Did that count? And Wallace had kissed me on the cheek and told me I was cute, but he gave Hikari a kiss on the cheek too. So I don't think that really counted either.

Ugh. This isn't making me feel any better. I'm gonna get back to the story now.

So anyways, the fact that Hawkmon hadn't met me at the gate... probably, looking back on it, should not have freaked me out. He wasn't expecting my visit. I'd always sent a message along, somehow, telling him to expect me. This had been impulsive, even for me. The word _reckless_ echoed through my brain as though someone had screamed it. It even made me wince, although no one had threatened me.

Because no one was there.

That scared me. Terrified me. In the months we spent fighting to save the digital world, I'd gotten used to always hearing the chatter of our partners, or of other wild digimon around. But this time, I heard nothing but the digital wind rustling through tall grasses that bent with the breeze, bowing to its will.

And I did what any scared girl on the verge of an emotional breakdown would do: I screamed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Sorry for the hiatus, guys. I know I have a few stories I need to update, but I think this one hasn't seen love in the longest time, so I decided I'd try get back in the swing of things. Besides, a recent experience has showed me that I suck at reciting stories in the first person narrative, and need to practice that again. So this is like, my study session just like it's your fun time. Talk about a win-win. ...And it's distracting me from this MOUNTAIN of summer work due tomorrow that I've been to preoccupied with other things to do. Just a little screwed? Why yes, yes I am.

**Additional note:** Thanks for everyone who reviewed this story so far, by the way! I'm glad people seemed so interested, I hope I don't totally destroy your interest with this update. I'll cross my fingers. And yea, I use some traditional and fairly common knowledge Japanese in here, like honorifics and some little words. Just, you know, to add a little piece of culture to my writing, considering I'm butchering the definition of culture by dragging a US high school custom to Japan... It makes me feel like I'm educating people, so go with it. Don't know what something means? I love answering questions. Just ask when you review!

* * *

I screamed. And I screamed. I don't know about you, but screaming makes me seriously feel better when I'm freaked. Like, about anything. Prom. Hawkmon. My brother and mother being mad that I just vanished. Dates. Boys. Being attacked by an evil digimon. You know? I mean, it doesn't solve anything, but it makes you feel like "Okay, now that that's out of my system..."

The Digital World, in case you didn't know, is sort of like a reflection of what we always called the Real World. The Real World is where humans live, where it rains and snows, has earthquakes and landslides, and has sunshine and dry spells. The Digital World, as a reflection of that, has the same sort of weather. Though I've always been pretty lucky to avoid most of the icky weather, even the best of us catch the bad stuff every once in a while. Which, you know, became really obvious when it started to rain.

I don't like rain. It's cold, and wet, and is always accompanied with an icy cold breeze that knocks me off course whenever I'm stuck in the weather. Usually, said wind likes to knock me on my butt in a puddle. Not cool. Not cool at all. Apparently it's not any different in the digital world, especially my luck. The good news was that I was in a flowery field with tall grasses and plenty of plant life in general, which meant there weren't any puddles anywhere for me to fall into. The bad news is that I was in a flowery field with tall grasses and plenty of plant life in general, which meant that dead leaves that had come off with the rain or weak pieces of grass that had come off because of my careless footwork got stuck to my socks and damp legs. It was itchy and really gross, and reminded me why I never liked hiking when I was younger. Not that I'm not completely hopeless in the outdoors, but I'm completely hopeless in the outdoors. On camping trips and such, I was pretty much the last one asked to pitch the tent and start the fire for a reason. Things had a tendency to get damaged without be knowing how it happened _or_ how to fix it.

"No wonder the Digimon weren't around here," I mumbled to no one in particular, getting steadily more annoyed by the minute. And more upset. The smart thing, and the responsible thing, to do would have been to just _go back home_, but I didn't want to face my angry sisters and brother just yet. Not to mention my _mom_. Kaa-san is kinda scary when she's angry, you know? I wasn't exactly in any hurry to go back to that just yet. Problem was, I didn't know where I was going _to_ in the meanwhile. For once, I was beginning to really understand why Hikari pointed out my recklessness once or twice back in the day. Still does, with a smile and a giggle, but still.

I was very, very glad to find that there were odd trees scattered here and there. And yes, I mean "odd". They weren't shaped like the trees you see near the temples that blossom with pretty pink flowers in the spring time. Nor were they shaped like any other trees I've ever seen. Some of them resembled letters of the English alphabet that I'd been studying since I was seven. The one nearest me vaguely resembled the letter "O", which I found really strange. The wide trunk seemed to divide into two rather thick segments that twisted around themselves, the space between them growing wider before narrowing again towards the top and entwining together. At the very top, dark green leaves blossomed and flourished. It looked like a cupcake with the middles removed, I thought. A really unappetizing cupcake, but a cupcake. Speaking of which, I was hungry.

Ignoring the newest aggravation of my grumbling tummy, I decided that I was done wandering through the rain storm. With any luck, it'd pass pretty quickly and I could make my way back to the gate... After a little pep talk to myself first. I curled up at the bottom of the "O" that the tree branches formed, pulling my feet up so the tree sort of cradled me. It was actually pretty comfy, compared to the idea of sitting on the soggy ground. I let my head fall back against the bark and closed my eyes. Why leave them open? I couldn't see anyway? The rain had splattered water all over my lenses, and they were fogging up no matter how many times I wiped them. Didn't help that my shirt was now soaking wet as well. Friggin' terrific.

"Miyako-chan! Miyako-chan," a familiar voice was shouting, jolting me from my spacing off. I couldn't even remember what I was thinking about. Probably the idea of going back home at the moment, or that taunting red prom dress that would still be hanging on my door when I went back. Maybe the prom itself. That topic seemed to pop up into my thoughts even when I pushed it away. And then the voice was closer. It was kind of annoying. I wanted it to go away. It was quiet with just the sound of the rain dripping the notes of my misery from the leaves above. I didn't want voices and talking to distract me from it. Let me wallow in self-pity for a minute!

Um, obviously I'm not allowed to do that.

"Kyo-chan?" Another familiar voice. I struggled to sit up, hastily running my wet hand over my eyes. I could feel tears stinging, and was afraid that maybe they'd dripped and mingled with the rain without me realizing it. Only one or two people ever called me that. My big brother, and one of the Chosen Children. Obviously Mantarou-nii can't come here. That's why it was my number one option to get away from him. But the other person, the Chosen Child, can. I just hadn't counted on running into Daisuke in the digital world. Not at this time, dinner time. Daisuke missing a meal was like the sun forgetting to rise!

"Dai-kun?" I blinked. I couldn't really see anything, even though I was sitting up and not staring at the canopy above me anymore. I heard a laugh, a very familiar laugh as I felt my glasses being lifted off my face. I blinked and reached out a hand to grab the one that was taking them away, but have I mentioned I'm pretty blind without my glasses? The familiar voice snickered as my hand missed.

"Really should work on that aim," he teased. I sighed and surrendered myself to the fact that the goggle-wearing jerk had my glasses. I was more than a little surprised when a couple seconds later, my lenses were back on my nose and I could see... kinda. There were smears from water streaks, but I guess a better job couldn't be done until I got some dry clothes. I blinked to see the brunette smirking, leaning his athletic frame against the tree I'd been using like a hammock. V-mon was standing beside him, under the shelter of the leaves overhead, looking up at us with that ever-present goofy smile. The sight of both of them made me chuckle despite myself. It came out kinda gargled. I mean, I haven't actually talked or laughed in more than an hour, my guess, and I'd just been crying lying down. Neither of which did miracles for a nice, enriching laughter.

"Very funny," I grumbled, trying to look annoyed. Like I'd ever admit that Daisuke was right about anything, even my dismal aim. He just grinned. He knew he'd won without me even saying it. _Baka_.

"Better?"

"What?"

"Your glasses," Daisuke pointed out, raising his eyebrows at me. Yes, because people ask me about my glasses all the time, don't you know? First thing that pops into my head when I've been crying and grumbling and all around miserable since I got home from that shopping trip this afternoon. Of course! Why wouldn't it be? Stupid soccer-obsessed— "You can see now, right?"

"Yea, more or less." I shrugged. This was no time to be obsessive compulsive about how dirty or clean my lenses were. I'd just run them under some hot water and take a lens cloth to them when I got home, that was all... "Thanks." Try being polite once in a while. You'd be _amazed_ at the sort of free stuff you get at stores, or how lenient your friends can be next time you ask for a favor. Um, sometimes. But now, I really did need to try be polite to Daisuke. He had spared me from trying to find my way back to the gate with not even the sonar of a bat to offset the blindness. And no Hawkmon to lead the way, either. Bummer.

"You look horrible." He was _so_ kind to throw that into light for me. I hadn't noticed! I was only dripping wet with grass stuck to my legs and my glasses fogging up. My hair was a tangled mess from the rain, and I was sitting in a tree that was shaped like an "O". Did he really need to point that out to me?

"Thanks," I said blandly, glaring at him. He blinked, seeming to realize (for once) that he had said something wrong. Something that wasn't helped by the fact that V-mon, Daisuke's perfect partner in every way, shape and form, mimicked his sincerity.

"You look like you just survived a hurricane... barely," the dinosaur-like digimon added helpfully. I glared at them both, scowling and folding my arms angrily across my chest. You know what? Screw being polite. Since when was Daisuke ever polite to me, anyway? I owed him nothing except the offer to hastily wipe off his stupid goggles next time he needed them but couldn't see.

"You never change. Same jerk you always were," I huffed, rolling my eyes. Daisuke winced, but I ignored it. I was in a crappy mood, and I was going to make sure he realized that by the time he and V-mon went their own separate ways again.

"So what's got you in such a charming mood," he asked, sounding thoroughly disgruntled. He obviously didn't appreciate my comment. Good, I thought stubbornly. No one asked him to bring sunshine down on my rainy day parade anyway! Er...wait, no, yea that's right! Stupid Daisuke and his grinning and general annoying perkiness. He's like a puppy!

"Nothing," I replied, shrugging and sitting up straight and swinging my legs over so that they dangled a couple feet over the ground...and V-mon's head. I refused to look at Daisuke, absolutely refused. My luck he was making some absurd gesture waiting for me to look at him so I'd either get mad or giggle. But I refused to do either, just resolutely stared out over the grassy field in the direction I'd come from.

"Didn't you go shopping with Sora-chan and Hikari-chan today?" Alright. Didn't work. I glanced at him out of the corners of my eyes. I couldn't help it. And he looked just like he sounded: thoroughly confused, like his brain was working in overtime trying to understand. And, knowing Daisuke, it probably was.

"So?"

"So... I dunno, did something happen at the mall, or something?" He was trying to help. I guess I should give him credit for that. He was so close that it was laughable, but the idea of correcting him made me wanna cry again. And Daisuke Motimiya, thank you very much, was not allowed to see me cry. Er, so I thought anyway.

"No..."

"Something happen on the train?" God he was trying so hard. I wanted to like, scream at him to stop trying, to stop guessing, to say I didn't _want_ to tell Daisuke Motimiya of all people that I'd been crying till my eyes were sore and red because of that stupid dance that I told them all I didn't give a damn about. I didn't want to do it! So, of course, that's exactly what I did. I blame V-mon though. He's the last one who spoke, with his innocent little 'why were you crying, Miyako-chan?'. I hate cute things, it's impossible _not_ to respond to them. Or to react, or anything.

"No, not the stupid train. Nothing _happened!_ I don't want to go to the stupid prom!" Blink. Um, where did that come from? But wait, I wasn't done. It was like I had verbal diarrhea, and once it started I couldn't stop it. And I didn't really try, either. I mean, it was like Daisuke wasn't even there. LikeI was ranting to Hikari, or Mimi. Except I wouldn't have dared say any of this to another _girl._ They wouldn't have let me simmer about it, anyway. They wouldn't have let me build up steam like Daisuke did. He just sort of watched, dumbfounded as I ranted and raved and more tears spilled over and landed on my lap, totally unnoticed because I was already more soaked than I had been in my entire life.

"I didn't _ask_ to go! But I _have_ to. Because it's junior year. And they want to go as a group _so badly_, but of course they have dates. If I had said no, it wouldn't have mattered because they wouldn't be going alone anyway! I would be, and they know it too!" A pause. A really long pause as I realized just how much I'd lost control of. It was like that last sentence was enough to make me lose the anger...It got carried away on the breeze that swept around us and pushed my hair into my face. I didn't push it back behind my ear. I let it hide me, bowed my head so that my expression was unreadable.

"They know it." My meek little finishing sentiment. How could I have let myself say that?

The rain was picking up again. Pretty cliche moment, don't you think? I barely even noticed at first, except that I felt really, really cold. I didn't even realize I'd started shivering till I felt something on my back. I looked up, barely...just, you know, to peek through my hair, to see that Daisuke had taken off his jacket. So that was that extra weight, I realized slowly. I mean _slowly_. That whole "the world is on your shoulders" metaphor was on my mind, and very literally so. Took me a minute or two to convince myself that Daisuke had given me his jacket. That was why it wasn't cold anymore, you self-proclaimed smart kid.

I guess the part that had really confused me through all that was...you know, why Daisuke was being so nice. Normally he would've started teasing me. Going _You're not really crying, right Kyo-chan? Those can't be tears!_ And generally just pissing me off till I wanna hit him. I guess it works, in a weird way. I get so mad at _him_ that I usually forget what had made me cry. Mission accomplished. Was this like, some new way to tease me? Be nice and let me sit here and be miserable? Thanks Dai, thanks a lot!

"That's what's bugging you?" He sounded disbelieving, but I couldn't really blame him. I was pretty disbelieving that was my problem too, but considering I just spouted it like a rehearsed valedictorian speech, I guess it wasn't a lie. Ugh. I wished it _was_ a lie. I'm a strong, independent woman! I don't need a boy!...But, doesn't mean I don't want one, I guess.

"Go ahead and laugh," I mumbled thickly. Had to blink my eyes to clear my vision (even though I was staring at my hands still), since the tears had fogged up my glasses again. "You know you want to." And yea, I'll admit it even though it proves that deep down I have almost no faith in him as a friend. Or, had, anyway. I expected him to burst out laughing, and to keep it up till he was doubled over and I got bored of it and kicked him over so that he was even more wet. Even if he had given me his jacket. You know, I still kind of suspected he was just digging for brownie points at this point, and was expecting me to like... kick his ass if he wasn't nice to me. I thought I was giving him a free ride to do what he really wanted to do, by sort of giving him the go-ahead to giggle and guffaw as he saw fit.

But it didn't happen that way.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** I did a little happy dance at the end of last chapter (while evading the homework situation) because I knew so many people would be like I THOUGHT YOU GOT OVER THAT STUPID CLIFF-HANGER THING! But no. I didn't. Just haven't thought of any good ones. But that was GOLD, and you **all** know it! Muahaha! Anyways! Isn't Daiyako so cute? Even if you don't really ship it, you have to admit that they just have some adorable moments together. One day I might compile a list of them. But till that oh-so happy day, you're stuck with fan-created fluff! Oh joy! But come on, it's not that bad, right? Right? Please say yes.

* * *

He didn't say anything. That confused me. And, as the silence dragged on, began to scare me a little. I mean, what was he pulling? What was he _thinking_? Daisuke is probably, like, the most readable person on the planet. He always has been, always will be. You know, sucks at lying, sucks at pretending there's no ulterior motive... basically, he fails at all those things he tries so hard to do. One of those guys who would benefit a lot from giving up the shams and just 'fessing up to whatever it was that he was up to. So I mean, it was pretty alarming to be unable to read his expression. Even his eyes were in lock-down. I couldn't figure out if he was messing with me or not.

The silence broke.

It was actually V-mon though, not Daisuke.

"Miyako-chan," came the voice from the ground, and I jumped a little. Er, I had kinda...well, forgotten that V-mon was still there. Which is pretty hard, let me tell ya. Normally the digimon never shut up when they're with us. He must've sensed this was more of a 'quiet time' than usual. See? Sometimes they're smarter than they look. Ouch, that was kinda mean, wasn't it? Whoops.

"Nani?" I blinked and looked down at the same time Daisuke glanced down at his partner, grinning a little as he bent down. He took...something from the digimon- I couldn't see what- and straightened up again. The seriousness of the moment was gone, lost. And I thought I'd never find out why he didn't laugh at me.

"You were pretty upset, huh," Daisuke mused questioningly, tossing something in my direction. I raised my hands to catch it reflexively, and when I opened them I was startled to find that it was my D-3, wet from the rain with a few blades of grass sticking to its damp surface. I hadn't noticed it had fallen, something that seemed to amuse Daisuke very much.

"Shut up," I mumbled, sticking it in my pocket. Did I even need to dignify that with an answer? Well, I mean, I guess technically I did...But that's really besides the point. What did he _think_, I was crying tears of joy? I asked him that too, well... the "What do _you_ think?" part. He just kinda grinned and straightened up, pushing himself away from the support of the tree trunk in the process. As if on cue, V-mon jumped into his arms, though Daisuke quickly transferred him onto his back.. It was kinda hard to carry a Digimon bigger than Demi-V-mon, though Hikari managed cat-like Tailmon pretty easily.

"You know," he said slowly, thoughtfully, which was definitely something new for Daisuke, "I mean,..."

"Spit it out, Dai," I ordered with a sigh. Something I rarely had to say... unless he was rambling about some farfetched scheme and trying to paint a picture no one really wanted to imagine. He blinked then shrugged, sliding his hands into his pants pockets.

"I just thought, you know, if you really needed a date to prom, I'd go with you."

Silence. And then I laughed.

"You just want to go to Junior prom," I mocked, totally not falling for it. I couldn't believe Daisuke would volunteer to go to a prom with _me_, of all people, without some external motivation. "What, have you found an older girl to crush on? Poor Hikari." I was teasing. Even Daisuke'd clued in by now to the fact that Hikari and Takeru were an item, and she wasn't going to turn away from her best friend for _anyone_ any time soon. He seemed to be handling it pretty well, considering.

"Of course not!" He scowled, though I couldn't help but notice that the apples of his cheeks were tinted a dull pink. He grumbled something I didn't catch, his voice was so low now (a strange thought, even now) before saying "Can't I do something nice for once?"

"No," I replied, smiling a little. I was really trying to decide whether he was joking and I should laugh or not. I couldn't tell. I guess it kinda shocked me how serious he looked, considering, well, it _was_ Daisuke. What he was proposing sounded more like something Takeru would offer or something. It wasn't like him to offer to be _sweet_ to me. Nice, maybe. But more like siblings.

Not like friends on equal footing. It threw me off guard, I guess.

"Make me out to be the bad guy," he mumbled for the second time since he found me, and I frowned a little. It didn't sound like a joke this time. He sounded genuinely offended, and I glanced at V-mon for a moment before looking back at Daisuke's face. "Look, if you don't want to, just forget abo–" he began, but I cut him off.

"Is that a serious offer," I asked him, cutting across his words, and he froze before nodding slowly, looking a little confused. Like why would I be asking if he was serious? Uh, gee, maybe because he rarely ever _was_. Just throwing that to the wind, though. Maybe I've been friends with Daisuke's doppleganger his entire life instead of the real Daisuke. Who am I to say what's real, anyway? Tcht. "Alright."

"Wha?" He blinked, his turn to look completely baffled. I just smiled at him.

"You can be my prom date. I'll even buy the ticket."

I swear, his face lit up like it was his birthday. Which I'll admit confused me a bit, but it made me giggle. Daisuke's always reminded me of a little boy. A danger to himself, someone who needed to be watched at all times, but really was just a big teddy bear when his reputation wasn't entirely at stake. But he was getting better about that, sort of. Well... nah, he really was.

"Is that a serious offer," he mimicked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Grow up."

"I'm serious," he insisted, and both of us paused in out footsteps to look at each other. I just blinked at him, but he looked a little annoyed. Like he was damned set on getting a straight confirmation out of me. V-mon kept walking, unaware of the interruption.

"Yepp," I replied, shrugging. "Serious offer."

Once again, I couldn't read the expression on his face. It wasn't familiar to me. It wasn't one of lustful bliss, like when he gazed at Hikari (which admittedly could be nauseating), or of jealous contemplation like the way he watched Takeru (even if they were pretty close too). But I didn't try figure out what it meant. I just shrugged and kept walking, hands clasped behind me, around my D-3. I don't know why, but the feel of it in my hand always kinda helps me relax.

"Take it or leave it," I called over my shoulder, and he blinked like a deer caught in the head lights before he grinned his good ol' Daisuke grin and ran to catch up with his Digimon and I.

"I'll take it, I'll take it," he said hurriedly. And then he smirked. "You said you're paying?"

"I also said that you're impossible," I said, rolling my eyes. But it was easy to banter back and forth with Daisuke, who never took any of what I said to heart. He wasn't like Hikari, who over thought everything. Or Ken, with his wounded self-esteem and fragile ego. Even Taichi got a little defensive, even though maybe that was because most of his abuse came solely from Sora and Yamato. But with Daisuke, it was harder for things to go too far. Because for all the reputation we have for being hot-heads, we rarely actually take anything said about us very seriously.

Unless, like, Ken says it. It always kind of hurts when Ken shoots me down. And Daisuke always understood that feeling too. It was the same whenever Hikari said something slightly hurtful to Daisuke. If I said it to him, it was nothing. But from sweet Hikari, it was like a ton of bricks dropping on your head.

I never really thought about it before then, but Daisuke and I were a lot alike. Not that I'd admit it to him, of course. His fat head couldn't take the hit.

"There's the gate!" You would've thought that the stupid little broken antennae television set was a popcorn stand at the town fair, the way he jumped around wildly, like a giddy kid on a sugar rush. I just laughed at them. The rain had slowed to an annoying but tolerable misting that was just heavy enough to make me have to stop and wipe my glasses every once in a while.

"Wanna do the honors, O' Leader of ours," I said with a teasing half-bow. He stuck his tongue out, but I would've had to have my glasses off and my eyes shut to not see the pride in his eyes. He liked being the leader. He liked that he had played the same role as his idol, and that he had been successful. Well, sort of. We still had to save his ass on more than one occasion.

I had barely thought about the idea of going back to my room, with the lights off and the door closed the way I had left it, until I actually was faced with going back. Back to mom being angry about me skipping dinner, and Mantarou's voice yelling my name as the gate swallowed me up. But now that I had to think about it, I grimaced and lowered my hand a little. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Kyo-kyo, what's wrong?" V-mon was looking up at me with those big, dinosaur eyes. He was really like an innocent little kid, you know. Till he was Flamedramon. Then it was like, Ka-blam, maturity attack. Well...in battle anyway. Then he started talking, and you just had to grin. They were a perfect match for each other, you know. Daisuke and V-mon.

"My brother's gonna kill me," I groaned, running a hand through my hair. Ew. Wet. I shook my hand dry and frowned. Well that certainly wouldn't help my case any... Run off and then get yourself soaked enough to come down with Hypothermia or something. Way to fail, Miyako. Way to fail.

"Just tell him about your prom date. He'll totally forget about being mad at you." Daisuke snickered, and then realized what that would mean and sobered up again as I laughed. "On second thought..."

"You know, that's a brilliant idea." I snickered. "Thanks Dai."

"Wait a minu–" he began indignantly, but I just laughed again. Dunno how, but that dumb goggle head seriously has a way of cheering people up. Even if it's at his own expense.

The bright flash of light engulfed the three of us before Daisuke could finish his sentence, for which I was probably kinda glad. I still didn't know if I wanted to actually mention his being my prom date or not. Maybe later... I decided to pocket it as ammunition for later just as our feet hit solid floor again... Along with the rest of us. Unfortunately, we never _had_ mastered the whole concept of landing without ending up in pain issue.

"Daisuke," Demi-V-mon yelped as I tried disentangling myself from the pile, "you're on my tail!"

"And you're on my _hand_," Daisuke complained. "Shift so I can get up."

"I can't shift! You're on my _tail!_"

"Oh shut up," I sighed, shaking my hair out of my face. I noticed I was on Daisuke's leg and jumped up quickly. Whoops. That probably, you know, wasn't helping. At all. And after I got up, those two managed to separate themselves, although I've always been kind of amused that two people – or one person and a Digimon, rather – could have so much trouble getting up again. But when we got on our feet, we found ourselves faced with the annoyed faces of my entire family. Minus Dad. I guess he was still downstairs, running the shop while Mom made dinner for us kids.

"Err," Daisuke and I began simultaneously, but my mother went off on a stream of questions that rendered neither of us able to speak for a full minute while she rambled on.

"Where have you _been?_ What on earth possessed you? Honestly, Miyako... That was totally irresponsible! What if you'd been _hurt?_ Or something? That place isn't safe, you know. And you went there all by yourself, didn't even think about leaving a note! Scared me _out_ of my mind, you have no id—" That was about the time she actually noticed Daisuke was standing next to me, with Demi-V-mon cradled in his arms. And it was about that same time that I was kinda glad that the clothes we wore in the Digital world never carried over to the real world. Which included Daisuke's jacket I'd been wearing since he found me. That would inspire way too many questions I'd already decided I didn't want to answer.

"I wasn't alone," I replied innocently, though I couldn't help but sound a little annoyed. I wasn't _twelve_, thank you. So I didn't leave a note. I'd done worse. Like lie, and say I was going on a camping trip while I really _was_ in danger. Gee. But yea, um, she wasn't supposed to know about that bit. Even now, we tried not to mention the things that we'd already lied about and done. "I messaged Daisuke." Big fat lie, but he didn't betray me. He and Demi-V-mon just nodded. We all had become pretty good at lying to cover each other, whether we ought to be proud of that or not. He'd just look at me funny as he left, I knew.

"Well...Well still! We didn't know that!" My mother wrung her hands together, a clear sign of her anxiety, and I sighed.

"I'm fine Mom, really." Could they all stop staring at me? It felt weird. It was one thing to be the center of attention because you asked for it. Another when it was because Mom was yelling and having a spazz attack. "Sorry."

"I um, I should probably get going." Daisuke blinked, trying to figure out how to excuse himself. I don't know why it hit me then, but I realized he'd never made it past my kitchen before. Or the store, for that matter. Usually everyone attacked the food, and we went somewhere else to meet and chat it up. It felt strange, being aware of the fact that Daisuke Motimiya was standing in my bedroom, with both of us mysteriously soaking wet. Well, our hair. Our clothes were as dry as when we left the real world, which left me in my socks and Daisuke in his running shoes, an old, worn pair of jeans, and a retired soccer jersey. Predictably Daisuke.

"It's dark." I reminded him, after a quick glance at the clock. "Be safe."

"Ah, don't worry." He grinned as Demi-V-mon cheerfully leaped onto the top of his head, perching himself up between the goggles Taichi had given him ages and ages ago. I still can't believe he wears them after all this time, but... you know, he's way more sentimental than he likes to think he is. "I'll be fine. G'night Kyo-kyo." He edged his way around the rest of my family, which was quickly losing interest with the activity going on in my room. I listened for the sound of the door shutting behind him as my siblings filed back into the sitting room to watch some TV.

"Well what d'you know," I said to no one, muttering to myself as I slowly followed a few paces behind the others to grab some dinner that was still sitting on the table. "I've got myself a prom date." Talk about surreal.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** I'm glad I don't get as many messages about this story as Coming Undone; I don't think I could handle getting threats concerning _two_ stories. I am sincerely sorry I have neglected this one though. My mood more accurately paralleled the moods of my other stories (original works included), and this got left by the wayside. Plus, I got distracted by a boy for a while myself... and now that boys suck again and I'm very much resembling the confused, boy-struck Miyako again, I shall return a little of my fought-for attention to this story. Plus, everyone was talking about senior prom in May (May! And they're talking dresses _now_!), and it got me to thinking, which leads to remembering, which I believe was followed by a low swear and "whoops!".

I don't think this is my best, but considering how long it's been since I wrote anything concerning Miyako, I'm pleased. Next chapter will be a little more...rounded, I guess the word is. I just wanted to get my mind wrapped around Miyako's thought process again before diving into anything really important.

On another note, can you please mention in a review or a PM whether or not you'd like to see this story finished? My muse comes and goes so easily, that I'd be lying if I said I haven't considered scrapping this story. But if there are enough people still interested in reading (and I _do_ consider two or three people "enough"), then I'll press on and try to tie it all up for you guys. I might ask someone to send me some ideas for what could happen, if you'd like. I don't mind doing "requests" of sorts, as long as they work with the overall plot.

* * *

Miyako woke up in the morning with very little recollection of the previous night's events. At first, at least. It took her cleaning her glasses, brushing her teeth, rubbing sleep from her eyes and tripping over the corner of her bed looking for a pair of socks. It took her until she was getting ready to leave for school before she found herself with her first ever tardy to spot her D-3 lying on the corner of her desk, and then her eyes grew wide behind her spectacles, and she remembered that she had a date with Daisuke.

Not a date, she corrected herself with a roll of her eyes as she pulled her door shut. (H_er_ door! She loved her sister being in uni... Not that, you know, she didn't miss her or anything.) They were just going to prom together, as friends. No big deal. It was just Daisuke.

"What the heck are you smiling about, weirdo," Mantarou demanded around bites of cereal. He was up earlier than usual; their father had asked him to cover the shop while he ran some errands. Miyako just shrugged and helped herself to a piece of toast. She didn't have time to indulge on porridge or cereal.

" Just think it's gonna be a good day," she said serenely, more to confuse him than anything else. "Don't you?" She was laughing when she left her brother alone in the apartment, staring at her as though she had sprouted an extra head overnight. It was fun to screw with your siblings,...as long as they didn't _actually_ get hurt, she amended. She didn't like the idea, even if she had often wished horrible things upon her siblings. She never meant them, deep down. But they didn't exactly waste opportunities to make her eyes go wide either. It was kind of a game, between the lot of them. And having successfully won the first round of the day, she was ready to tackle the day with enthusiasm.

It could have been a better day, overall, she decided later as she curled up in the corner of Hikari's couch. They had declared a "girl's night" during lunch off campus, when Miyako made the mistake of casually mentioning that she had a date for prom. She wouldn't announce who (everyone was staring!), and so Hikari had sternly said that Miyako was coming over. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. But then she smiled and handed Miyako a piece of candy from her lunch ("courtesy of Nii-san", Hikari had said with a laugh), and they moved on to the next topic of conversation. Miyako shouldn't have been surprised to see Sora there as well, although Hikari promised that she hadn't invited Sora behind Miyako's back. She had been there to go over some plays with Taichi, although she had decided to stick around when Hikari kicked Taichi out of the apartment because he wasn't a girl.

"Hot chocolate," Hikari asked, holding a mug out towards Miyako. It wasn't cold out, but it was a rainy day. Hot chocolate was always good for rainy days, Miyako thought. It was nature's cure-all.

"Thanks." Miyako cupped her hands around the mug and hugged it close to her chest, careful not to spill it. Hikari handed the second mug to Sora before going back to the kitchen to fetch one for herself.

"You're quiet, Miyako," Sora observed, tilting her head to one side. She was sitting on the floor cross-legged, clad in jeans and a baggy white tee shirt with a navy blue hoodie tied around her waist.

"Long day," Miyako replied, shrugging and blowing softly on the surface of her hot chocolate. It rippled where her breath touched. "I didn't do so well on my English test."

"Distracted," Hikari asked teasingly, eyebrows raised before she giggled and sat down next to Miyako. "Gomen, couldn't resist," she insisted when Miyako glared at her. But it didn't last long; Miyako didn't know how to stay mad at Hikari.

"It's not a _date_ date," Miyako grumbled, sipping her hot chocolate. She winced. It scalded her lip... but that didn't stop her from following it with another. But she wasn't sure if she winced because of the burn, or the word 'date'. She remembered how serious he looked, and how put out Daisuke had looked when she thought he was kidding and he thought she was turning his offer down... No. It wasn't a date. Definitely not. He just was doing something nice because she'd been upset, that was all. This was _Daisuke!_

Sora, however, perked up at the word date. "Come again," she asked, though she looked at Hikari for an answer instead of Miyako. Come on, this was Miyako's story to tell! Granted, there wasn't much to tell, but still! Sora must have assumed Miyako was trying to keep it a secret, which she sort of was, but not because she was embarrassed or anything. Was she? Kind of. She had a feeling that even Takeru wouldn't be able to resist teasing her.

"I don't know. She hasn't told me yet," Hikari said with a pout tugging at her lips. Both girls focused their eyes on Miyako. "But you're going to. Right, Miyako?"

Was she imagining the threat in Hikari's words, as though she would really go around asking everyone? Hikari wasn't a 'threatening' kinda person, if Miyako may be so bold. But there was a gleam in her eye that reminded her of when she had oh-so sweetly asked Takeru and Daisuke to _put_ Iori into the escape pod when he wouldn't do it by choice. The girl had a manipulative edge that Miyako couldn't put her finger on. Maybe it came from growing up with a big brother like Taichi, who had skillfully figured out a way to confuse their mother into saying 'yes' to ordering pizza.

"Well..." Miyako sighed, and proceeded to tell them the story about running into Daisuke in the digital world and her melodramatic teenage girl moment, sobbing about not having a date to prom, which their school was hosting that year as a "tribute to western culture". It was a dance with a theme, that was all. "American prom", "Hollywood", "Samurai Japan". There was a different one every year, and this year was prom. It felt like a much bigger deal with that sort of label attached to it. Hikari's eyes were wide and Sora was stifling a smile by the time Miyako finished telling how Daisuke had offered to be her date.

"You didn't," Hikari pleaded. Daisuke had been a good friend of hers for a long time, but Miyako also knew that Daisuke's obsessive nature when he had a crush on someone drove Hikari insane, particularly considering _she_ had been the object of his desire since they had been in the third grade. As a friend, Daisuke was alright. But Hikari thought it was a very sad situation if Miyako had resorted to Daisuke.

And oddly, Miyako felt a little defensive about it, like she owed it to him to defend his name after he had offered to help when he could have laughed and shrugged it off. He could have done anything: offered a friend, teased her mercilessly, poked fun at the fact that she _cried_. But he hadn't. He'd been pretty sweet about it; Miyako forgot that Daisuke could be serious when he actually wanted to, and she said so.

"Don't laugh," she warned when she was done, and Sora bit down on her lip. Sora was a sweet girl, but she had _way_ too many guy friends, in Miyako's opinion. Unless you were genuinely upset, she had a tendency to laugh when she found situations awkward or just bizarre. Miyako didn't doubt which category her prom date with Daisuke fell into.

"We won't," Hikari promised. Then she frowned and looked at Sora with meaningful eyes. "Right?"

"Right... Right. But _Daisuke_, Miyako," she asked incredulously before taking another large sip of her hot chocolate. She swallowed and lowered the cup before speaking again. "The kid who thinks Taichi is a credible role model?"

"Nii-san isn't that bad," Hikari argued gently, frowning a little at Sora's comment. Sora smiled apologetically.

"Okay. The kid who has actually confessed to having Donkey Kong pajamas and taking bubble baths?"

"We're just going as _friends_," Miyako said, purposefully stressing the word 'friends' to get her point across. Sora was still smiling, no doubt imagining Daisuke showing up to the Inoue residence wearing Donkey Kong pj's. Honestly! He wasn't _that_ bad. She hoped. Oh man, how she hoped. _Please don't make me regret this, Daisuke_, she pleaded silently. She didn't know if he heard her or not, like the wind might have thought that this was a special case and carried her thought to him or something, but she hoped so. Thinking it did made her feel better, if nothing else.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Hikari said, although Miyako rose her eyebrows suspiciously. Was she just trying to keep the peace, pacifying Miyako into feeling better about it? Well. Miyako felt great about it; it was people reacting just as she feared they might that she felt like crap about.

"This isn't a very happy girl's night," Miyako pointed out. "No boys allowed, and we're harping about Daisuke."

"And your prom," Sora pointed out. Miyako rolled her eyes. Like she needed the reminder.

"Turn on the cartoons, will ya?"

Hikari had told her in school that they had a huge collection of old cartoons, which Taichi always said he was glad he taped because the good cartoons were never on the air anymore. It was something he was very passionate about, apparently. Hikari had giggled when telling her, although Miyako thought it sounded fun to have a cartoon marathon. Hot chocolate and good cartoons: if that couldn't make an "eh" day amazing, then she didn't know what would. Besides a new computer, but there was no way she was getting one any time soon. It had been killer just to talk her parents into getting the mediocre one they had now, although with a little help from Miyako and Koushiro it was purring like a kitten and as fast as one, too. Well, if the kitten had eaten before going off to play, anyway.

"Fine, fine. No more boy talk." Hikari was smiling, although Sora just chuckled and shook her head. Asking her about her latest date with Yamato might sober her up, but Miyako thought that might be her arsenal for later in the evening, if they tried to bring up Daisuke again. "Miyako, can you help me bring the snacks out? Nii-san bought some popcorn and candy and stuff while Mom's been at Grandma's. We can have real food," she joked. Her mother was a horrible cook, as in she tried _way _too hard to make healthy food that usually resulted in someone doubled over the porcelain goddess after politely swallowing it all. Hikari said they survived by feeding it to their cat, Miko. No wonder he was such a grumpy kitty.

"Candy and Twinkies and Cocoa, oh my," Miyako joked lamely as she placed her mug on the coffee table (coaster underneath because Hikari frowned disapprovingly even if she never called them out on it otherwise). She followed Hikari into the kitchen, but Hikari held her hand out when Miyako reached for one of the boxes of treats. There was a small, thoughtful frown on her face.

"Do you really want to go with Daisuke," she asked, sounding concerned. "I know you want a date, but you two... you know." She smiled sheepishly. "You guys argue a _lot_. I'm sure Koushiro or Takeru would go, if you asked them nicely."

"Daisuke and I are friends. And he's not _as_ obnoxious as he used to be." Miyako frowned.

"Do you like him?" Hikari's cheeks turned faintly pink. That was abrupt and very blunt, especially by Hikari's standards. She knew it too, and was embarrassed. But she didn't apologize for the outburst either. She placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave and hit a button. Within moments, a soft electrical hum filled the kitchen.

"What?" Miyako was stunned. Where had that come from? "I mean, as friends, sure. Daisuke's saved my butt a few times."

"That's not what I mean," Hikari said, chewing nervously on her lip. "Sorry, I... I just thought you did. If you did, I mean, I'd leave you alone about it. I just thought you'd want to go with someone you got along with more... You guys argue a lot, but when you were defending him.. I don't know, you sounded different. Different than usual," she finished lamely, her cheeks growing redder by the minute. Hikari hated confrontations.

She had expected this to go differently, expected different words to come out of both of our mouths. Miyako could see that. Hikari had expected her to say "Of course I don't, but no one else asked either!" and to get upset, and Hikari would offer to help her find someone else and a way to kindly turn down Daisuke. She'd help her. But Miyako didn't want it, which surprised her in itself.

"We never give him a chance to not be a jackass," Miyako said lightly, smiling as she dumped some of the candy into one of the bowls Hikari had set on the counter. Hikari remained silent. "I think it'll be kinda fun. You aren't jealous, are ya," she joked, desperate for the conversation to lighten up, for Hikari to smile again. She looked uneasy. She depended too much on game plans, Miyako decided. She thought too much.

"What? No." Hikari made a face. She had never returned Daisuke's interest, and Miyako knew that. It had the desired affect though; Hikari looked more relaxed as she gathered one of the bowls in arm, and Miyako grabbed the other. They'd come back for the popcorn when it finished popping. "I was just worried. But I'll make sure that he doesn't have something up his sleeve," she promised. Miyako frowned, but she didn't ask because Sora called for their help with the DVD player from the sitting room. But as she sat in bed later that night, smiling as she recounted the popcorn fight and pillow war with two of her best friends, she would remember Hikari's words. And she'd wish she asked, because maybe she wouldn't have felt so nervous, and she wouldn't have asked Daisuke _herself_ in school the next day, what he was planning. And maybe spring would have come without incident. But as it was, things didn't go _quite_ according to plan.


End file.
